1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a memory device capable of storing data. The memory device includes memory cells. In order to highly integrate the semiconductor device, the memory cells may be three-dimensionally arranged. For example, a three-dimensional memory device, in which the memory cells stacked in two columns are connected with a pipe transistor, has been suggested. A process of forming the memory cells may influence a structure of the pipe transistor.